Something Unexpected
by noscruples
Summary: Michael & Liz never expected to connect like this. What they didn't know, was that due to Carly's past, and an act of revenge, their lives would be changed forever. A/N This is my first attempt at writing fanfic. For the adult version, google z10 unconventional gh and then sign up and go to Michael Corinthos III/All Other Women section to find the story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hookup

**Something Unexpected**

CHAPTER 1 ~ The hookup

Sometimes, you find yourself in a situation you never imagined yourself being in but you just can't say no.

Liz stared into his eyes. What am I doing? This makes no sense. I can't believe that I just kissed Michael. Her mind was racing trying to grasp the situation.

Michael stared at back at Liz. It was just so unexpected, but really nice. He didn't know how they got there but he wanted more. He leaned in slowly trying to give her the opportunity to retreat. But, she didn't. He hovered his lips and then gently touched them to hers. Teasing her as he felt her lean into him; her breathing got heavier. He needed her so badly right now. He reached out and pulled her towards him and heard her gasp. He could feel her body pressing against his torso and her heart beat wildly. It was everything he could do to pull back and stare into her beautiful eyes.

So much had happened the past week. Starr left Port Charles to move back to Landview. He had loved her but there was a family emergency and she had decided to stay there. So, they broke up. He refused to give up and drove down there but she wouldn't see him. Dejected, he had returned home and somehow found himself at Liz's house. Liz lost AJ to Carly. She would understand how he felt. They were commiserating and supporting each other one minute and kissing the next.

"Michael", she said with the little breath she had left.

She sounded so sexy saying his name.

"Elizabeth", he said aching to feel her body pressed up against his.

"We probably should take a minute". She said backing away. She nervously rubbed her hands on the side of her jeans.

They slowly moved back to the couch. All he could think about is her lips. He could barely see straight.

"Michael." She called out, snapping him back to reality.

"Wait." He said firmly. "Please don't just brush off what just happened. Let's just see where it goes."

Liz blushed. "Michael this is crazy."

He smiled while noticing how flush she looked. "Crazy good."

Liz looked at him smiling at her and almost melted. Just 2 days ago, she was going to date his father and now she's kissing him. I've turned into a total ho.

She smiled back at him. "You know we can't take this any further." She waited for him to speak.

"I don't know that." He said smiling. He moved closer to her until there was hardly any space between them. Her body started to betray her as he pulled back and then dove to her mouth in such a fast and fluid motion that she gasped. His tongue flicked inside her mouth and his hands were all over her body. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap; never breaking their connection. She wrapped herself around him moaning with desire. Damn, she is so hot. He started kissing her neck as her body trembled. His tongue outlined every crevice of her neck and he started to move downward.

"Michael, please we have to stop". She said breathlessly moving back.

He ignored her words and pulled her back into him, capturing her mouth until it opened in surrender. He wanted to make her beg. Suddenly, someone was banging on the door. The harsh sound was jarring and they lept up off the couch. Liz quickly fixed her clothing and hair. She reached up and touched her mouth as if it had been tattooed with the memory of his kisses and walked to the door. Michael stood up and straightened himself out and walked into the bathroom to escape whoever had interrupted them. He knew it was probably better to hide out there since he wouldn't be able to hide his erection anyway. He smiled at the thought.

Liz opened the door and met AJ's stare.

"What are you doing here, AJ?" She asked glaring at him.

"I came to apologize."

"You've already done that, and I didn't accept." She said closing the door.

He put his hand out and pushed passed her.

"Please, hear me out." He pleaded.

"There is nothing left to say. You made your choice."

"Liz, I made a mistake. I told you, it was just a game."

"AJ, your actions always have consequences. You know that. It was not a game to me. You disrespected me with Carly of all people. There is no way I'm going to let anyone do that to me again."

Before AJ could say another word, Michael came walking into the room.

"Michael, what are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business." He said looking over at Liz.

"Son, I'm sorry if this hurts you."

"Look dad, what you and mom did was wrong. It wasn't fair to Elizabeth and she didn't deserve that."

AJ sensed something was different with his son. They were finally getting along and working together running ELQ and now he's ruined it. But, something else was going on he couldn't put his finger on. He watch them staring at each other for a moment, but his mind couldn't comprehend the implications.

He turned back towards her. "Elizabeth, I am sorry. I wish you would let me make it up to you."

"I'm sorry AJ, you can't. " She could feel the tears building up in her eyes and turned so he wouldn't see them.

AJ walked over and touched her shoulder. Michael physically recoiled from watching him touch her. He clenched his jaw and wanted to hit his own father. Liz noticed Michael's reaction and shrugged off AJ's advances. AJ painfully moved backwards, towards the door. "I'm going to fight for you Elizabeth. We belong together." He said as he walked out slowly.

She waited to hear the door close before she allowed the tears to fall. Michael moved to her and held her.

"I don't even know why I'm crying over him."

"Because you cared about him and he hurt you."

"I'm so sorry." She said wiping the tears away.

"You don't have to apologize. Do you want me to go?"

She looked at him. She didn't want him to go, but she knew she had to or she wouldn't be able to stop herself. They had already passed go, but she was not going to let him collect $200.00 tonight.

"Maybe you should go. I need time to think."

He took her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips. He played with her mouth for a few seconds as she melted into the kiss. If she was sending him away, he'd at least give her something good to think about. He released her as she tried to collect herself. She watched as the door shut behind him. What the hell am I doing?

Michael hopped in his car and drove back to his apartment. This is crazy but I'm not going to let her go. He would have to beat his father at his own game. She was worth fighting for and he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2 - Desire

CHAPTER 2 ~ Desire

"Well, well." Epiphany said sarcastically, "Look what the cat dragged in."

Liz made her way to the nurse's station. "Sorry, my car wouldn't start and I had to call AAA."

"Uh huh." Epiphany grunted raising her right eyebrow.

"What, I'm never late."

"True, but don't let it happen again."

Liz tried typing in the same thing 3 times before she sighed and looked up. Michael had her all turned around. A delivery man was walking up to her with a huge bouquet of roses.

"Hi," he said thrusting his clipboard at her. "Please sign there."

Liz signed and watched him walk away. She looked at the card and saw that they were for her. She opened it and read the card."

"Elizabeth, please forgive me. I know I don't deserve it, but please give me a 2nd chance. AJ."

She threw the card in the trash and moved the flowers to the break room. Did AJ really think it would be that easy? She walked into one of the on call rooms, unaware that Michael had followed her. She sat on the bed when the door began to open.

"Michael."

"Hi, can we talk?"

"Um, sure. I only have a minute." Liz couldn't turn away from his stare. He looked like he wanted to eat her. She nervously fidgeted on the bed. He had this blue shirt on that made his eyes just pop. He looked so handsome.

"I know that what happened last night came out of nowhere, but I really have thought about it and I want to see where it goes." He looked at her trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Michael, there are so many reasons why this wouldn't and shouldn't work."

"Yeah, I know. But, I guess I just don't care. Life is just way too short to blow a chance at a good thing."

"Have you thought about the fact that I have 2 kids and I'm 10 years older than you?"

"No." He said taken aback. "Should any of that matter?"

She stared at him blankly not knowing what to say. She couldn't believe that he didn't run away screaming. He pulled her into a standing position and into his chest. He didn't even give her a second to react before attacking her succulent lips. She moaned and hungrily kissed him back until they finally came up for air. Michael smiled down at her. Damn, she's so beautiful. He rubbed his face against her. Touching, but not touching her. She knew he was teasing her. Suddenly, the door flung open and Epiphany was standing there.

She stared for a second as they pulled apart and said, "Break over nurse Webber.", and closed the door.

"I have to go. I'll come by later." She said rushing out the room back to the nurse's station.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." Epiphany said scowling.

"Honestly, I have no idea how that happened."

Epiphany turned to look at her. "Really, that's your story?"

Liz smiled. "Yes, that is my story and I'm sticking to it."

"Dear lord the people in this hospital are sex crazy and don't use the sense God gave them." Epiphany muttered.

AJ knocked on Michael's door.

"May I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

"Are we okay?"

Michael stared at his dad trying to figure out how he was going to approach this.

"I really don't like what you did, but I still want to work with you here and learn as much as I can."

AJ was relieved. "I will do my best to help you do that."

"There is one condition though."

"Son, I'll do anything."

"I don't want to discuss Elizabeth with you."

"Ok. I get it. Done. Meet me in the conference room in five."

AJ smiled as he walked out of the room. One down, and one to go. I hope Elizabeth liked my flowers.

Liz stared down at her food. She couldn't get Michael off her mind. Thank God the kids were away for the summer. It gave her time to sort out her feelings.

Felix grabbed a tray and saw Liz staring into the air. "I know that look." He said moving towards her table. "Is this seat taken?"

"Um, no." She said pointing to the chair. Please, sit down."

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Child please. You think I was born yesterday or something?"

Felix always made her laugh.

She tried to suppress a giggle and said, "How did you know?"

"It's written all over your face."

"It's that obvious?"

"Yes, and you are going to tell me who has got you all wound up. It better not be AJ after all that crap he pulled."

"No, it's not. I'm just not ready to tell you who it is."

Felix rolled his eyes. "You really think that I won't find out?"

Liz laughed. "Well, maybe you will but you won't hear it from these lips."

Felix laughed. "Girl, it must be really wrong if you're not willing to spill it."

"You can tell all that from one stare?"

"I'm just that good." He said laughing.

"Thank you Felix." She said patting his hand.

"For what?"

"I really needed a good laugh."

"I'm serious. I will find out." He said digging into his salad.

Liz smiled. She was going to keep this a secret if it was the last thing she does.

Liz walked up to Michael's door and stood outside for a minute. She knew she march right in there and break this off. Carly would probably put a hit out after her if she found out, but, part of her loved the way he made her feel. It had been so long since she felt this alive. She tentatively knocked on the door.


	3. Chapter 3 - No One Can Know

CHAPTER 3 - No One Can Know

Michael was inside pacing back and forth. He longed to be near her and he couldn't focus on anything all day but kissing her mouth. He hurried to the door and flung it open. They stood there looking at each other. She had such beautiful eyes. She was flawless really. And her lips were just so full and juicy. Liz stared at his beautiful blue eyes. What she wanted to do to him should be illegal. But, she just wanted to play it cool. She brushed past him, feeling the electrical charge as their arms touched.

"Have a seat. "He said motioning to the couch.

"Thanks!".

"How was your day."

"It was fine."

He didn't know what it was about her that suddenly had him wanting to just throw her down on the couch. Why now? He never thought of her that way before.

"Elizabeth. Please tell me that you're willing to see where this goes."

"Michael." She said softly. "I know that I should probably run out of that door and not look back. But, I don't think I could stand right now if I tried."

He reached out and touched her face. He could feel her whole body respond. The way she was looking at him right now was driving him crazy. He couldn't get enough of her. He slowly started kissing her lips. She parted them and slowly began kissing him back; taking her time to know every corner of his mouth. He has no idea what he's gotten himself into thought to herself as she pushed him backwards and straddled him. She was glad she wore the sun dress. It gave him easy access to touch whatever he wanted. He moaned as she kissed him on his neck and chest and made her way downwards. She was killing him.

She started unbuttoning his jeans when he turned the tables and sat up; kissing her and grabbing her ass as he rose up off of the couched. They continued to grope and kiss until they reached the bed. He sat her down and took off his shirt. She finished undoing his pants and he pulled her up and took off her dress. She was beautiful. In one fluid motion, he reached behind her and undid her bra with one hand. Liz gasped as it fell away. He took one more look at her beautiful body and pushed her back onto the bed. She fell on top of her and kissed her hard. He moved his lips down to her breasts and flicked her nipple in his mouth. She arched her back and moved into him. He was so turned on. As he made his way down to her underwear, she put her hands in his hair. He tore off her underwear and moved forward to kiss her. She groaned as his tongue flitted over her. "Michael….." She moaned.

He stopped and smiled as she suddenly maneuvered herself so she was on top of him. She grinded her hips into him and kissed him slowly and sensuously. As she made her way down his body, he was so hot for her that he started to sit up but she pushed him back down and continued. She took off his underwear and held him in her hands flicking her tongue over his ridge and sucking his tip. He moaned and raised his hips as she pulled and sucked until he thought he was going to lose it. He grabbed her and pulled her up to him kissing her as he maneuvered his way on top of her. She parted her legs; anxiously waiting to feel him inside of her. Right before he entered her, he lovingly looked into his eyes.

She held her breath as he started to thrust. He felt so damn good filling her up and making her shudder. He started kissing her and flipped her over so she could be on top. She slowly started to circle her hips and then ride him up and down as he called out her name again. He reached up and grabbed her breasts as she moaned in ecstasy. "Michael, I'm going to cum." She said panting. He flipped them back over and began to thrust in her forcefully until he felt her shudder and cry out and he couldn't hold back anymore and joined her. He fell back on the bed with the biggest smile on his face. He looked over at her and she looked like she was glowing. They laughed.

"That was incredible." She said giggling.

He lightly brushed her face with his hand. "That was amazing." They laid there for a while just holding each other and then he slowly kissed her mouth; sucking on her bottom lip and touching her. He wanted her again and again. Liz couldn't believe that she was lying naked next to him. She could hear his heartbeat as she lay on his chest and noticed he had fallen asleep. This is insanity, but that was the best sex she had ever had. How am I ever going to keep this a secret? She allowed her eyes to close and joined him in a peaceful sleep. When she woke up, he wasn't in the bed, so she grabbed his shirt and threw it on. Thank goodness she paused when she heard voices. She could hear Carly yammering away in the living room.

* * *

"Michael, you don't usually sleep in."

"Yeah," he said thinking about the night before. "I worked out late and was pretty tired."

Liz smiled.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize about the whole AJ thing."

"Mom, we're adults. You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I know. It's just that I don't want that to come in between us."

"Do you want AJ?"

"Hell no." She said angrily. "Do I look like I want him?"

Michael laughed at his mom's expression. "Maybe you doth protest too much."

She pulled a pillow off the couch and threw it at him. He ducked. She turned and saw a pair of shoes near the couch.

"Michael, is there someone here?"

He looked over to see what she was looking at.

"Oh, those are Starr's shoes. She kind of left in a hurry."

"Oh, I'm sorry Michael. I shouldn't have said anything."

"It's okay. We're over and I'm kind of dating someone else."

Liz froze. Oh my God, please don't tell her. I have nothing to protect myself with.

"Really? And who might that be?"

"Nobody you need to be concerned with."

"What's the big secret?"

"Not a secret mom. I just don't want to jinx it. You will know in time."

Carly stared at him. Does he really think I'm not going to find out?

"Mom, stop it." He knew that look to well.

"I'm not going to do anything.

Liz had a bad feeling. She ran back into the room and grabbed her clothes and dove into the closet.

Carly ran into the bedroom. "You can come out now."

Michael was horrified. He ran after her. Liz sat in the closet holding her breath and looked around for something to use as a weapon.

"Mom! Really!" He yelled.

Carly was laughing.

"I'm just joking. I know no one is here."

He looked around wondering where Liz had gone.

"Suppose I did have someone in here."

"Well that would have been embarrassing." She laughed walking back into the living room.

She picked up her purse and walked to the door.

"See you later baby. Love you!"

"Bye mom."

The minute the door shut, he ran into the room. Liz crawled out of the closet and Michael took one look at her and started laughing really hard.

"It's not funny." She said trying to suppress a grin while fixing her hair.

"Come here." He said helping her up off the floor.

"Last night was amazing. I wish I could shout it from the roof tops that you're my girl. But, I know we need to wait a bit." He ran his fingers through her hair. "But, just so you know, nothing about you embarrasses me."

She smiled up at him. Damn, I know I'm going to fall hard. She kissed him and everything within her started to tingle. They spent the entire weekend ravaging each other until they had to come up for air.


	4. Chapter 4 - Confessions

CHAPTER 4 - Confessions

"Well, well." Feliz said looking at Liz. "Someone got some this weekend."

Liz blushed. "Keep your voice down."

"I tell you what, you tell me who it is and then I'll keep my voice down."

"No way."

"You asked for it." He threw his head back and started to yell out. She practically tackled him, throwing her hand over his mouth.

"Okay, okay. But you can't tell a soul." He smiled wickedly as she dragged him into a room. There was an old lady in the bed that looked like she was sleeping.

"Aren't you worried she'll tell?" He said, pointing.

"Her hearing aide is on the table. Now do you want to know or not?"

"I was just looking out for your best interests."

She glared at him. "Really!"

"Ok, I'm listening. And save your breath, I won't tell a soul"

"I don't know how it happened."

"This is gonna be good." He said taking a seat.

"I was really upset last week because of the whole AJ thing and I ended up talking to someone about it who was just as upset."

"Intriguing." Felix was sitting on the edge of the chair. If he didn't tell her soon he'd probably fall off.

"And, I know he's too young for me…" He was trying to suppress a smile. She done gone all cougar on someone.

"But, we just can't keep our hands off of each other. It's so exciting."

Felix jumped up off the chair. "Just tell me. I can't stand it anymore."

"I slept with Michael."

Felix just stood there staring at her. "Michael, Michael?"

"You heard me."

"Oh… my ….God." He said in shock.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Who's Michael?"

They whipped around to see Mrs. Crantz looking at them confused. Liz and Felix looked back at each other burst out laughing; running from the room.

They didn't stop until they reached the nurse's station.

"I think you're going to have to kill her if you want your secrets to be safe. Mrs. Crantz is always talking about someone else's business."

Liz continued laughing. Epiphany walked up to them shaking her head.

"These won't file themselves." She pointed at all the charts on the counter.

"We'll continue this later." Felix said grabbing a stack.

"Maybe." She said smiling.

Michael walked into his office. Since Jason had died, the only person he really spoke to was AJ. And he couldn't talk to him about Liz. He just wished that he had someone he could trust. Kristina can't keep her mouth shut. Besides, she would not understand. Lost in his thoughts, he looked up to see Shawn standing in his doorway.

"Shawn." He said shocked.

"Heah, Michael. Your dad asked me to drop off this package to you."

"Oh ok. Thanks." He said, reaching out for it.

"You look like you were lost in your thoughts."

"Yeah, have something on my mind." He said, smiling.

"Something, or someone?" Shawn said smiling.

"Is it that transparent?"

"Yes. You look happy."

Michael looked down when he said that and walked back to the desk.

"Michael, do you need someone to talk to?"

"Well, you know you work for my father."

"True, but whatever you say to me will not leave this room. I promise."

"I don't know."

Shawn sat down in the chair across from Michael.

"Talk to me."

Michael sighed and put the package down. He hadn't always been nice to Shawn. But, he had been there for him a few times after Jason disappeared. He knew he could trust him.

"I started seeing this girl, and it's really complicated."

"Are you worried about what you're mom is going to say?"

"Yes, that is a concern. But, it even goes further than that. AJ won't be happy either."

Shawn paused to think. Who the hell is he talking about?

"In these kind of situations, you just have to blurt it out."

Michael looked at him. He was scared to say it out loud. Someone walked past the door, he ran and shut it.

Shawn stared at him. "What, do you want me to do, pinky swear?"

Michael laughed. "No, no. It's something I can't take back once it's out."

"Just close your eyes and say it."

"I'm sleeping…. with Elizabeth Webber."

Shawn was stunned. He tried not show it on his face, but Michael smiled and shook his head.

"Crazy, right?"

"How did this happen? I thought she was dating AJ."

"Well, he kind of ruined that by kissing my mom in the middle of the Metro Court."

"What!".

"Yeah. It was really a game they were playing. They still hate each other's guts. But, Elizabeth wasn't having it."

"I don't blame her." Shawn shook his head. Why did Carly have to be so messed up.

"I know Elizabeth is older and has kids. But, I'm just crazy about her. She's beautiful and smart, and did I mention beautiful?"

Shawn didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"It was totally unexpected. I also know that my dad has feelings for her and he would be really upset that I basically came in and poached his girl."

"Wow. I wasn't expecting this when I asked you. What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm not breaking it off. That is for sure. But, I'm not going to be able to hide this for long."

They both turned as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

And there she was standing in his doorway.

"I'm sorry. I got off work early and thought I'd stop by on my way home." Even dressed down she looked sexy as hell.

Shawn stood up. He saw them staring at each other and looked from one to the other.

"There is no way in hell you two are hiding anything. We'll continue this conversation later."

Liz stood in the room with her mouth open as Shawn walked out. Liz closed the door.

"You told him?"

"Don't be upset. I had to talk to somebody. He won't tell."

"I guess I can't be mad at you". She said, walking towards the desk. "I told someone too."

"Who?"

"Your mother." She said dead seriously.

Michael looked like he was going to pass out.

Liz laughed loudly. "Just kidding."

He swung around the desk and grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I was about to call Shawn back for protection."

She giggled. "I've been wanting to do this all day."

She kissed him slowly, playing with his lips and dipping her tongue into his mouth until a small moan escaped from his throat. Her hand traveled all over his body until he couldn't stand it anymore and tried to remove her shirt.

She stepped back and wagged her finger. "Sorry baby, you're gonna have to wait until later for dessert."

"What!"

"You heard me." She smiled wickedly.

For the next month they met in secrecy, stealing moments whenever they could.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Date

CHAPTER 5 ~ The Date

Liz fidgeted with her phone. They hadn't been on a date before. Should she risk being seen or just invite him over to the house? She toyed with the ideas for a few minutes and then dialed it and waited for him to pick up. "Heah, want a hot date tonight?" She purred into the phone.

"I'm always up for hotness."

"Meet me at the Chinese restaurant on the edge of town for dinner."

"It's a date."

She left the break room and licked her lips. She couldn't wait for dessert.

* * *

Liz went home and got changed. She put on this little black dress and some heels. She wanted to look delectable. She came downstairs just as someone was knocking on the door. Who could that be.

"Yes." She said swinging the door open.

"It's me. Do you have a minute?" AJ said desperately.

"Actually, I don't. I have a date."

"With who?"

"That is none of your business AJ. Now, please get out of my way."

As she tried to push past him he grabbed her and kissed her roughly.

What is he doing? She felt his lips on her and she could feel part of her respond. But, her brain kicked in and she pushed him away.

"Really? You messed up my lipstick."

"Who gives a crap about your lipstick. Liz, we belong together."

"You ruined that. You put Carly before me and lied to me."

"I know, I know. I needed to do that so she'd give me information for ELQ. You have to feel the connection between us. It's too strong to let go of."

She looked at him hard. "That connection is long gone."

He looked at her and saw the conviction and coldness in her eyes. It almost made him take a step back. "Where are you going?" He said as she walked away.

"Out."

He watched her get into the car and take off. Could she really have moved on that quickly?

* * *

Michael nervously waited at the table. Suppose she doesn't show up. He had gotten her a present. It was a double heart silver necklace. He couldn't wait to put it on her. He reached for his phone in his pocket to call her, but realized he had left it at the office.

Liz re-applied her lipstick and rushed from the car into the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry. Someone came to the door and I had to get rid of them."

He pulled out her chair for her and kissed her.

"Please tell me it wasn't my father."

She fake smiled. "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm right where I want to be." She said coyly.

The waiter came over and got their drink order.

She looked down and saw the box. "What's this?"

"It's a present; just a little something." He said blushing.

Liz smiled and eagerly opened it.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She blushed this time and said, "Put it on me please."

He stood up and walked over to her. She moved her hair. He wanted to kiss the back of her neck but he resisted. He put the necklace on and returned to his seat.

"How's it look."

"Not as beautiful as you but it will do for now."

She smiled touching it. It was so nice to be stared at and wanted. I just wish it wasn't so complicated.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm famished. Let's order."

They ate and laughed.

Liz grabbed the fortune cookie. "What does your fortune cookie say?"

Michael hurriedly cracked his open. "You will be taken in by a smile."

She smiled and laughed.

"What does yours say?"

"An unexpected meeting will change your life."

They both laughed.

"Let's go Ms. Unexpected."

They held hands and Michael led her through a garden.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

They crossed a bridge and there was this entranceway to a park and lake. The entrance structure had 3 huge pillars. The one on the end was enclosed forming a dark corner (since the sun was setting and casted a shadow). There was no one else around.

Michael grabbed her and moved her to the corner. He started kissing her passionately. He reached into her dress and fondled her breast as she buried herself into him. He pulled up her skirt and moved aside her underwear, playing with her clitoris as she moaned and writhed.

"Michael…" She panted breathlessly. "Don't start something you can't finish.

He pulled back and smiled at her as he slowly removed her underwear and shoved them in his pocket. He started fingering her as her eyes closed and she trembled against his hand. He looked up and saw someone on a bike ride whiz by. He smiled because he knew they couldn't see them. Liz gasped as she saw what happened, but she didn't care. It felt so good. She closed her eyes again and reached down and touched his crouch, feeling his rising erection. He picked her up, unzipped his pants, and thrusted himself into her. He could feel her wetness and she was so hot. Liz held on as he continued to move inside her. She couldn't help but make noise as Michael covered her mouth with his to contain it. As much as she was enjoying this, she didn't want to get caught. "Michael," she whispered into his ear. "Cum inside me. " She nuzzled against his face and nibbled his ear. "You feel so good. Fuck." She gasped. Hearing her talk like that sent him over the top. "He brought her down hard onto him and he came." She could feel his release and gave into her orgasm. He leaned her against the wall as he slowly left her.

"My God you are so damn hot." He said panting.

She straightened her dress as he adjusted himself.

"May I have my underwear back." She held out her hand with a smirk.

He blushed. "Sure."

He led her over to a bench and sat her down on his lap.

"Elizabeth, I don't know how long we're going to be able to keep this a secret. "

"I know. Let's just enjoy the quiet until that day comes."

He smiled at her. He could get lost in those eyes. She couldn't believe that she had sex in a public place. What was this man doing to her that she lost all control?


	6. Chapter 6 - Exposed

CHAPTER 6 ~ Exposed

"Carly." AJ banged on the door. "Open up!"

Carly rolled her eyes and made her way to the door. What could he want? She swung the door open. Oh crap.

She made a face. "What do you want AJ."

"We need to talk."

"What about this time?"

"Our son."

Carly could see that AJ was beyond upset. He pushed past her into the room.

"Did he tell you that he was seeing someone?"

"Yes. But, I thought he just said that to get me off his back."

"Well, I know who." He said running his fingers through his hair; his face turning red.

"Tell me." She said leading him to the couch.

"I'm so pissed right now."

Carly could see the anger build in AJ's eyes. This is not good. Her hand clenched onto the side of the couch.

"How could he do this?"

"AJ you are scaring me. Who is Michael seeing?"

"Elizabeth." He blurted out suddenly.

Carly stared at him not blinking. He must be drinking again. He has lost his mind.

"Have you been drinking?"

"What? No. Of course not." He stammered. "I went over to Liz's the other night and Michael was in the bathroom. Something was off."

"That's your proof?"

"No. I went to Liz's house tonight and she said she was going on a date. I tried to kiss her and she was really mad and left."

"Can't blame her for that."

He ignored her and continued. "I stood there for a second, jumped in my car, and followed her."

"Go on."

"She went to that Chinese restaurant on the outskirts of town. I saw her walk in and Michael was there. They kissed. He gave her some necklace."

Carly was having a hard time accepting this.

"Maybe, he was just thanking her for being a friend."

"You don't look at a friend the way they were looking at each other. They were holding hands and kissing."

Carly thought she was going to be sick. Freaking Elizabeth! AJ could see the color leave her face and reached out to touch her arm.

She recoiled. "How did this happen?"

"You know how this happened. We pissed them off because of your freaking games." AJ yelled.

"What? You are blaming this on me? You went along with it and had your own agenda. You didn't have to kiss me back." She said punching his arm.

"Ow." He said grabbing his arm. "Really? Your answer is to hit me? This was all your idea. Now stop being a drama queen and help me figure out what to do about it. This is not about you."

She rose up off the couch. "I hate Elizabeth. Ever since she got her grubby little hands on Jason, she's been a thorn in my side. She acts so innocent and perfect." She said making faces; her arms and hands flailing around.

"Don't talk about her like that."

Carly looked back at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now? She is fucking my son. That lying whore has got her hands on my son."

"Calm down." He said annoyed. "And it's our son."

"No, I will not." She said ignoring his statement. "We're going over there right now."

"I don't think that is such a good idea."

"I'm gonna make that bitch pay if it's the last thing I do." She muttered. Carly grabbed her keys and her and AJ left the house. As soon as they were gone, Jerry came walking around the corner.

"You want her gone Carly. Just maybe you'll get your wish." He smiled wickedly.

Michael and Liz entered the apartment. They were kissing and throwing off their clothes when the door banging started.

"Michael. I know you are in there. Open this door now."

"Oh shit."

They got dressed quickly and Liz ran into the bedroom.

"Hold on." He yelled, trying to further compose himself.

Carly continued to bang. Michael threw open the door.

"Where is she?" Carly yelled barging into the apartment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell that whore to get out here."

"What! " Michael looked stunned.

AJ jumped in between them. "We know Michael. Where is she?"

The color drained from Michael's face. Everyone stopped as Elizabeth came walking out of the bedroom. "Whore Carly? Pot meet kettle."

Carly lunged towards her as AJ pulled her back. Elizabeth took off her earrings and placed them on the table and balled up her fists. If this bitch thinks she's going to touch me and I'm not going to fight back, she has another thing coming.

"You bitch. Jason wasn't enough for you. You had to take my son?"

Liz glared at her. Michael stepped in front of his mother.

"You say one more bad word about her mom, and I swear you will be out of my life for good. After all you have done in your life; you have no right to judge her."

Carly looked at him stunned. She couldn't believe that Elizabeth had turned her son against her. The way he was looking at her right now shook her to her core. She was so angry she couldn't see straight. The tears were welling up in her eyes. She stared back at Liz and her bitch face. I'm going to love taking her down. She grabbed AJ and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go. But, this isn't over." She said glaring at Liz one more time. When they were gone, Liz fell onto the couch.

Michael stared at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry babe." He said sitting next to her.

"I knew she would freak. It was just a matter of time."

He held her close to him. He didn't want it to go down like this. What was he going to do about his mom?

AJ and Carly rode back to her house in silence. Carly was so mad, she couldn't even talk. AJ was just hurt beyond belief. They went into the house and Carly started throwing things.

"I am so fucking mad right now." She screamed.

AJ grabbed her and held her.

"I'm sorry Carly."

They stood there for a minute and then she backed away from him and sat on the couch.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked.

"I'm gonna fuck that bitch up."

"Carly, you can't do that. Michael will never forgive you."

"Who said that I would do it myself?" She sneered.

AJ stood up and walked towards the door.

"I don't want to know. I hate what they have done, but I'm not going to lose Michael over this."

Carly watched him walk out the door. Loser; she didn't need him. She smirked. "Operation kill the bitch starts tomorrow". She said as she went upstairs to her bedroom and went to bed.

Jerry emerged from the kitchen. "Operation kill the bitch huh. The only bitch in this equation is you Carly." He took out his phone and quietly asked someone to meet him on the docks. He hung up and made his way to the door. Ready or not Baby's Breath, here I come. I'm going to use you for a little payback.


	7. Chapter 7 - Baby's Breath

CHAPTER 7 – Baby's Breath

Elizabeth untangled herself from Michael and slide back into her dress. She couldn't sleep. Carly had upset her and she didn't know how to handle it. She just wanted to go home and take a bath. She took out a little notebook on the table in the living room and wrote him a note.

_Michael, I had a lovely evening (well, up until your psycho parents showed up J). I went home to regroup. And don't worry, I'm not running away. I care about you too much for that. Sweet dreams. Love, Elizabeth._

She ripped the paper off and folded it neatly and sat it on the kitchen table. She looked back towards the bedroom and smiled. There was no way she was going to let that bitch ruin this. Felix would help her come up with a plan. She headed out the building and got into her car. She saw the other car but didn't really pay attention, until it bumped into her. Her heart was racing. She sped up and fumbled for her phone. She tried to maintain control and dial Michael. She could barely focus on the endless turns in the roadway. "Damn!" she yelled. It went straight to voice mail.

"Michael, someone is trying to drive me off the road. OMG….." She screamed as the car sideswiped her and she went barreling into the forest.

Liz's car had crashed into a tree and she was unconscious. A man pulled over and slid out of the car. He was on his cellphone.

"Is it done?"

"Yes sir. I'm walking to the car right now."

"Good."

He put the phone down to open Liz's door and put his finger on her throat.

"She's still alive but unconscious."

"Good. Bring her to the cabin."

The man cut Liz out of her seatbelt and moved her to his car. She wouldn't wake up for a long time.

Jerry stood inside of the cabin. It was a duplicate of the one that Claudia died in. He did his best to re-create the scene. He thought Michael would appreciate the irony; anything to dig the knife in. He heard the knock on the door and opened the door.

"Welcome, to Casa Claudia." He said swinging the door open.

"The man laid Liz down on the couch. "

"Well done." Jerry handed the man and envelope, and he left.

"It's just you and me Elizabeth. I can't wait until this all explodes. Anything to get back at that bitch who ruined my brother's life."

Michael rolled over and was very disappointed that Elizabeth wasn't there.

"Elizabeth." He yelled out. He got out of bed and stumbled into the living room. Where is she? He saw the piece of paper on the table and smiled. I'll call her when I get to work. He showered and got ready to face his dad. But, he was way more worried about his mother. He drove to work and walked past his dad's office.

"Michael, can you come in here please."

Michael hesitated and took a deep breath. Here it goes.

"Sit down."

Michael sunk into the chair.

"I just want you to hear me out. I'm not going to lie. I'm mad!" He said pounding his fist on the desk. Michael sat there and nodded.

"You know I was crazy about her and I can't believe you would steal her from me like that."

"Dad."

"Shut up. You are going to listen to me." He yelled back. "There are some things you just don't do." AJ's voice broke and he stopped to collect himself.

"Dad, I didn't set out for this to happen. It wasn't planned."

There was a knock on the door. The receptionist peeked her head in the door.

"I'm sorry sir, I know you didn't want to be disturbed, but there is an urgent call from General Hospital for Michael on park one."

"Thank you Michelle."

Michael jumped up and picked up the phone.

"This is Michael."

"Michael, this is Felix."

"Hi Felix. Is everything okay?"

"No. Elizabeth didn't show up for work today."

Michael looked at his dad in a panic. He put the phone on speaker.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night. She left in the middle of the night and left a note."

"Well, she hasn't come in and someone sent her a dozen trampled roses with a note that says die bitch."

Michael glanced at AJ. "That sounds like my mom."

"Shit, your mom knows?"

"Yes. Hold on Felix. I haven't checked my phone today because I had left it in my office."

Michael ran and grabbed his phone and saw the missed call. He ran back into the office and played the message on speaker. When it was done, there was dead silence. Michael was frozen after hearing the panic in her voice. Who would do this?

"Michael, I'm going to call 911. " Felix said. "Can you trace back the route she was taking and see if you can locate her car? She could still be out there, hurt!"

Michael stood there in shock so AJ answered. The thought of her being hurt felt like a punch in the gut.

"We'll take care of it Felix and let you know what we find." He looked at Michael. "Let's find our girl."

They ran down to AJ's car and started to look for her.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Cabin

CHAPTER 8 – The Cabin

Elizabeth was stirring on the couch. Jerry went over to her and sat next to her.

"Ah, wake up my little princess." He said pulling the hair out of her face. "Or do you need a kiss?"

She thought she was dreaming. She hurt all over and the voice sounded like Jerry's. But, it couldn't be. He was dead. She tried to focus. She felt drugged.

"What did you give me?" She slurred.

"Just a little something to take the edge off. We don't want you trying to escape now, do we?"

She groggily tried to sit up; holding her head. Everything was spinning. "Thirsty." She managed to spit out. Where was she? What happened? Jerry grabbed a glass of water from the table and handed it to her. She drank a few sips and fell backwards.

"Don't use up all your strength little one." He said grabbing the glass.

"Did Carly put you up to this?"

"Carly. No. She doesn't know. But, you're closer than you think."

"Then why?" She tried to use all her energy to focus on his words.

"I saw a need to get little revenge for what Carly did to my brother. And your little fuck fest with Michael was the perfect scenario to frame Carly with. You really should have chose your next paramour more wisely." He sneered.

"Where am I?"

"Let's just say, you're in a place that is pivotal to my plotting."

Elizabeth knew she was in big trouble.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"No?" He said taunting her. "Think Elizabeth. I kill you. Carly finds you. The cops show up thinking she did it. And then, her life goes to hell in a handbag." He said smiling.

Liz stared at him. He's such a monster. "You're crazy."

He grabbed her face in his hands and pinched hard. Tears came to her eyes.

"Watch that sweet mouth of yours Lizzy or I'll fix it for you in ways you couldn't even imagine."

She stared into his cold eyes trying to figure out what to do next.

"I'm sorry. I understand."

"You do?" He said rather surprised. "Enlighten me."

She swallowed hard. "I understand how you hate Carly, it's an easy thing to do."

He smiled at her. Does she think she can sweet talk me into letting her go?

"She was horrible to Jax. But, do you really think he'll forgive you for all of this?"

His smiled slowly disappeared and he leaned in closer to her face. It was everything Liz could do to not recoil.

"I am going to give him the thing he loves the most. He won't be able to help but forgive me."

She stared into his eyes which seemed to get darker and darker.

"Joss."

"Bingo!" He said jumping up off the couch.

He saw the look of horror on her face.

"Elizabeth, I know what Joss means to you. And it pains me that I have to kill you even though your son gave her back her life."

Liz tried to hold back her tears. She still missed Jake so much.

"But, it's for the greater good."

"How is killing my son's mother a good thing?"

"Oh Elizabeth, you're being so dramatic. They'll be fine." He said taking a swig of his whisky.

"Aiden and Cam are young and their father will care for them. Lucky doesn't stay single for long. He'll find them a good mom."

He paused watching the affect his words had on her.

"You can't just replace me like that. They love me." She blurted out.

"Oh Lizzy. You really think you're the center of their world don't you?" He paused letting the words playfully roll off his lips. "Give them a toy, or their favorite snack, and you'll just be a distant memory. Kids are resilient."

She stared at him. She felt so helpless. Her body ached and rubbed her sore and battered arm.

He watched her curiously, waiting for an outburst, but none came. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing how much his words stung her.

"Don't worry sweet Baby's Breath, the pain will be over soon." He walked over to the table and grabbed a syringe.

"Please don't give me any more of that. I promise I won't try to escape."

"Everything about you reeks that you want to be out of here. I'm sorry my sweet." He said injecting her arm.

Elizabeth felt her eyes grow heavy and everything grew hazy. She thought she heard Michael say to hold on, he was coming. She succumbed to the darkness.

AJ and Michael found the car. They called the police and didn't touch anything. Michael was doing everything he could not to cry. This was all his fault. She was gone. The police arrived and initiated a search around the area. There was no sign of her at all. Someone had taken her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Revenge is a Bitch!

CHAPTER 9 – Revenge is a bitch.

Carly got out of the shower very proud of herself. She wished she could see Liz's face when she got the flowers and card. She was going to enjoy making Elizabeth's life a living hell. She got dressed and her reverie was broken by loud banging on the door. She ran downstairs and flung it open.

"Mrs. Carly Jax." The police officer barked.

"Yes. What's wrong?"

"You are under arrest for the attempted murder and kidnapping of Elizabeth Webber. You have the right to remain silent….." As he droned on Carly's eyes shifted wildly. What the hell is going on? They put her in the car and drove her to the station. Shit, I'm really going to have to kill that bitch now.

Michael and AJ went to the police station to confront Carly. If his mom had done this, Michael would never forgive her.

Carly was placed in an interrogation room.

"John. Please tell me what is going on."

"Funny, I was going to ask you that same question."

"I didn't do anything."

"Well I have a dozen roses and a threating card to prove otherwise." He said smirking.

"So. It's just dead flowers. I was just messing with her because I was mad."

"Well, I think you took it a bit further than that." He watched her for any sign that his taunting was affecting her. But, the only thing he saw was hate.

"I have no idea what you are talking about John." She yelled.

"Your finger prints were on her car, in her car; you left evidence everywhere."

Carly stared at him wildly.

"I might hate the little bitch, but I sure didn't kill her. Why would I? Michael would hate me."

"You should have thought about that before you pulled this little stunt."

Carly started to cry."I want to speak to my lawyer."

John looked at her coldly. "Sure Carly. That might be the smartest things you've done in days."

He left her in the room and walked over to Anna.

"Do you think she did it?"

'Actually, no. But, I'm not going to let her know that."

At that moment Michael rushed into the station.

"John. Have you heard anything?"

John shook his head. "Sorry Michael. We're doing everything we can. Where are her kids?"

"They're away for the summer. Cameron is at a camp and Aidan is with his dad."

"That's good. We'll check both places to make sure they are safe."

Michael looked over to the interrogation room.

"Is my mom in there? "

John nodded.

"I want to talk to her."

"I'm sorry Michael, no visitors yet."

Michael got up in John's face.

"If you don't let me in there right now, I will rip the hinges off the door."

John stared at Michael. He knew there would be no reasoning with him. He sighed and said, "Go on in."

Michael paused and then opened the door. He saw his mother sitting there defiantly and lost it.

"How could you fucking do this mom." He yelled.

"Don't you talk to me like that Michael. I didn't do anything."

"So, you didn't send the woman I am falling in love with a dozen dead roses?"

Carly glared at him. In love? You have got to be kidding me.

"Yes. I sent the damn flowers because I was mad. But I didn't try to kill her."

"No, but did you hire someone else? Did you?" He said pounding the table. She was taking aback. She had never seen him this mad.

"Michael!" Sonny's voice came booming through the door. "Don't talk to your mother like that."

Michael spun around. "Really? You are going to take her side? Do you even know what she did?"

Sonny surveyed the scene. This was going to be ugly.

"Michael, I'm not on anyone's side, but yelling like this is not going to find Elizabeth."

"How did you find out?"

"It's all over the news. The reporter said you and Elizabeth were having an affair and that she is missing. They said Carly did it."

Michael buried his head in his hands. He did not want everyone to find out this way.

"Mom", he said turning towards her. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Elizabeth?"

Carly started crying. "I don't know baby. Really, I don't know. I didn't do this."

Michael turned and walked out of the room leaving his parents inside. If he stayed there another minute he was scared he would physically hurt her.

Sonny stared at Carly. "What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind?"

Carly sniffed. "That lying bitch screwed our son."

Sonny frowned at her.

"And?"

"What do you mean and? I have always hated that bitch after what she did to Jason. She doesn't deserve Michael."

"Carly, Jason loved her. He didn't hold anything against her."

"Well he should have. She lied about Jake."

"And you lied about Michael."

Carly glared at him. If she could have reached him, she would have smacked his face off.

"Are you really going to stand there and throw that in my face right now?"

"I'm sorry Carly, but you're being irrational."

"Let me ask you this Sonny."

"Go ahead."

"If you walked into a bedroom, and saw John McBain humping on Kristina, what would you do?"

"I'd probably rip his head off."

"There ya go. That is exactly what I wanted to do to Elizabeth."

Sonny didn't say anything. He knew she was right. But, he also knew Carly was in a lot of trouble.

"Carly.", he said softly, "Bottom line is that you are fucked right now. They think you did it."

"Someone is framing me Sonny." She yelled.

"But, who?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe Elizabeth orchestrated this but she's not that smart."

"Someone wants to get revenge on you. You think it's Jax?"

"Jax? No, he already got revenge on me by making me the share the hotel with your crazy bitch."

Sonny glared at her. "What about AJ?".

"I don't think he would risk losing Michael."

"Well someone wants you out of the way. We need to figure this out."

"You'll help me?"

"Yeah. "


	10. Chapter 10 - Out of Focus

CHAPTER 10 Out of Focus

Elizabeth wandered in and out of consciousness. What will the boys do if I die? She fought the medication but she just wasn't strong enough. Jerry came in and out to check on her and make sure she ate and drank fluids. She was still pretty banged up from the crash. She had a nasty cut on her head, bruised ribs, and her arm was useless. He really didn't want her that damaged, but what is done is done. He wanted to make sure that Carly fried for this. He would lure her to the cabin with Liz's dead body in it so that the police would show up at that very minute. He knew Michael was so mad at Carly that she would do just about anything to fix it. It was all too delicious. Michael would hate her for what she had done and Carly would lose everything. After all she had done to Jax, she deserved it. He had made sure Joss was fine with the nanny, and would deliver her to Jax when the time was right. Jax just had to forgive him.

Michael looked bad. He hadn't slept in days and his eyes were bloodshot. He was going mad without her. He heard a knock on the door and opened it.

"Michael, please let me in." It was AJ. He opened the door slowly. "Dad."

AJ looked at Michael. What a mess. He looked horrible. He pushed his way past him.

"I bought you some breakfast."

I'm not hungry.

"Sit down and eat. Now!" AJ said sternly. "You need your strength."

Michael sat down at the table and slowly ate the breakfast. AJ was right. If he didn't eat, he would be no help to Liz.

"I know this is killing you. It's killing me too. I'm sorry." AJ said softly.

"Thanks."

They sat there silently as Michael finished and the phone started ringing.

"Michael, it's your mother."

"Mom? Where are you?"

"Someone posted my bail. Was it you?"

"No."

There was a pause.

"Mom, I have to go."

"Michael!" She yelled out, but he had already hung up the phone.

Carly sat in her living room staring at the wall. How am I going to fix this?

Jerry had given Elizabeth a final big dose.

"Goodbye my sweet Baby's Breath. It a shame you have to die. You are quite a looker. But, all is fair in love and war. And my revenge will be complete by tonight."

The phone rang out at Carly's house.

"Hello."

"You need to come to cabin in the woods where you had your precious baby."

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Come alone, if you want precious Elizabeth to survive."

"But that cabin was burnt down. Hello?"

The phone went dead. Carly stared at it for a moment. If she went and brought back that bitch, then maybe her son would forgive her. She grabbed her keys and went out the door.

John picked up the phone and listened as the computer generated began speaking.

"I have a tip regarding the kidnapping of Elizabeth Webber."

"Go on." John motioned for someone to tap the line.

"I have it in good authority that Carly Jacks is holding her at a cabin."

"Ok, I'll write it down. What is the address?"

"It's the cabin that Claudia Zacchara was killed in. Do I have to do all your work for you detective?"

John had no idea who Claudia was. He stared helplessly but could tell by the look in Dante's eyes that he knew exactly where it was.

"Who is this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I know what you're doing." The line went dead.

"Damn!" John said throwing the receiver down. He looked over at Dante. "Who is Claudia?"

Dante quickly filled him. "But, the cabin was burnt down. There's nothing there."

John ran his fingers through his hair.

"Take me there. I'll have an ambulance follow." They ran out the door towards the car. This case was getting stranger by the minute. He yelled at the ambulance driver. "Try to keep up."

They tore out of the parking lot. Something told him that Elizabeth didn't have much time.

Carly drove like a maniac to get to the cabin. It seemed like it was taking forever to get there. She thought about calling Sonny, but she figured if she ruined this, Michael would never forgive her. She drove back into the woods until she saw the cabin. Omg. I can't believe it. It looked exactly like the cabin where Claudia was killed. She turned off the engine and walked towards it. When she got closer, she peeked in the window and saw Elizabeth lying on the couch. She had no idea that the police were on their way. She turned the knob and the door opened. She ran over to Elizabeth. She felt for a pulse. It was barely there. She tried shaking her but Liz was knocked out.

"Open your eyes you bitch. " Carly said shaking her. But Liz, didn't move.

"Don't you die on me!" She yelled.

"Freeze."

She turned torwards the door where she saw a gun. John McBain stared back at her.

"What?"

"I said freeze Carly." He said walking towards her. "Get your hands off of her."

"Are you crazy, she isn't breathing."

"Step back from the body."

"No. She'll die. I have to give her CPR."

"Step back now." He yelled.

Carly looked at him and backed up.

"Sit down in that chair over there."

Carly obeyed. I've been set up again she thought. Tears started streaming down her face.

John bent over Elizabeth. He didn't find a pulse and started CPR. He noted how pale she looked. He started to panic. It wasn't working.

Dante came with the paramedics and they began to work on Elizabeth.

Dante grabbed Carly and led her out.

"You better hope she lives." He muttered.

Carly glared at him. "You really think I re-built the cabin Claudia Zacchara died in and then kidnapped her and bought her here?"

John & Dante stared at her thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter what I think." Dante said softly. " I'm just doing my job."

"You're always just doing your job." Carly muttered. God, she hated him.


	11. Chapter 11 - Aftermath

CHAPTER 11 – Aftermath

They rushed Elizabeth to the hospital. She was barely alive. The elevators doors slid open as they pushed her through the room.

Epiphany held her breath and then sprang into action. "Take her into exam room 2." She pointed.

They continued to work on her until they got her breathing steadily.

Felix ran up to Epiphany.

"How is she?"

"She's in bad shape. I don't know what she was injected with but we can't do much until we find out."

"Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know Felix. But, I sure hope they find out soon. Maybe you should call Michael."

Michael had already received a call and was racing towards the hospital. He couldn't imagine life without her.

* * *

Back at the station, John was talking over the details with Anna.

"I don't think Carly did all of this."

"I don't either but all the evidence points to her."

"There are reporters waiting for a statement Anna, what should we do?"

"I don't want to upset Elizabeth's family, but whoever did this obviously thinks she's dead. If he finds out that she's alive, he could return to finish the job."

"So, we pretend she's dead to buy time?"

"Yes." Anna surveyed the room.

"What about Carly?"

"We have to hold her here until we trap this guy."

"Alright, let's do it." John looked over at all the press and they slowly walked towards the press.

* * *

Michael ran into the waiting room of the hospital. He saw Felix first and ran up to him.

"Where is she man?"

"They are working on her." Felix said in tears.

"Will she make it?"

"I don't know, she was almost dead when they got her here."

Michael stumbled back. Felix reached out and steadied him.

"I have to see her to tell her to fight this."

"I'll see what I can do. Wait here."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, he saw Felix motion him over. He walked over to the room and she was just laying there. She looked so peaceful. There were tubes and machines and Michael almost lost it. But, he knew he had to be strong for her.

"Elizabeth, it's Michael. I need you to wake up and look at me. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. I'm so sorry." He started crying. "I'm so sorry they did this to you."

Liz didn't move at all. Michael looked her and got closer to her. "I love you. Come back to me"

The nurse came into the room to do some tests so Michael had to leave. He kissed her on the forehead and went back to the waiting room. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

John McBain cleared his throat and spoke out.

"At approximately 6:30 pm., Elizabeth Webber was found in a remote cabin. She had been drugged and was unconscious. Emergency personnel did everything to save her, but they are taking her off life support as we speak. "

"Lieutenant, do you have someone in custody?" A reporter yelled out.

"Yes, we do."

"Is it Carly Jacks?"

"I have no comment regarding the suspect at this time."

"Do you have any motive for this crime?"

"Look, I've told you all I'm going to tell you for now. We'll keep you updated."

"Is it true that Carly Jacks was seeing revenge because Ms. Webber was dating her son?"

* * *

AJ stared at the tv screen. Elizabeth is dead? He felt the tears go down his face. Michael, he thought, I must get to him. AJ rushed to the hospital. When he got there and saw Michael crying in the waiting room, his heart broke into a million pieces.

"Michael."

"Dad."

AJ went over to him and hugged him.

"Son, I'm so sorry."

"I know this is horrible seeing Liz laying there on all those machines."

AJ looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean? I thought they turned them off."

Michael looked at him like he was crazy.

"I was just in there. What are you talking about?"

"It was just on the news."

Michael looked at him confused.

"Maybe they are lying to flush out the killer."

At that moment Epiphany walked over.

"They've pumped out her stomach and we're hoping she'll wake up soon."

Michael saw Epiphany smile.

"I think she's going to make it."

Michael hugged her with relief and for once Epiphany gave in and hugged him back. Liz was one of her best nurses. She was glad that she was alive.

* * *

Over at the Floating Rib, Lulu and Maxie watched the television in disbelief. Michael & Elizabeth?

Maxie was the first to talk. "Oh my God, I really didn't see this coming. I can't believe those two hooked up."

Lulu looked up in fear. "The kids."

Maxie hated Liz but she never wanted her dead. "Let's go over to the hospital."

Lulu nodded and they ran to the car.

* * *

Liz woke up slowly. Her eyes began to focus and she realized she was in the hospital. She looked down and saw Michael asleep in the chair. She tried to call out to him but it was like her mouth was stuck. She shut her eyes to rest so she could gather up the strength. That is when she heard his voice.

"Elizabeth, I need you to wake up. I want to see those beautiful eyes. I love you baby."

She wished she could jump up and hug him but she couldn't move. She managed to open her eyes again, and willed him to look at her. He finally did.

"Elizabeth. Oh my God. Nurse…..Nurse." He yelled.

Epiphany came running in. She saw those big blue eyes staring at her. She checked Liz's vitals and spoke to her.

"You gave us quite a scare! You're going to be alright. You were drugged, but we've gotten most of them out of your system. Just relax. They will wear off." Elizabeth blinked to let Epiphany know that she heard her. Epiphany went to get the doctor. Patrick came in and looked at her.

"Heah beautiful. Nice to see that you are awake."

Elizabeth stared at him wishing she could say something. He saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay. I know it's scary but we're just going to have to let it wear off."

She blinked again and he smiled and touched her hand.

"You're going to be okay. Trust me."

She felt the tear slide down her face as Patrick brushed it aside.

"Don't cry Liz. You're okay."


	12. Chapter 12 - He's Baaaack!

CHAPTER 10 – He's Baaaack!

They let Michael back in the room and he sat with her until she fell asleep. In the hallway, a janitor makes a call.

"Boss, they lied. She's not dead. She can't talk yet. But, she's definitely awake."

"Damn. I can't believe you botched this up."

"I'm sorry. I injected the amount per your instructions."

Jerry threw the phone. I'm going to have to go finish this myself. He grabbed a disguise and

made his way to the hospital.

John had already arrived at the hospital. He wanted to check on Liz and see what her status was. He looked in the room and saw Michael sitting there asleep. He chatted with the guard next to the room and went back to the nurse's station. He told Epiphany about the news conference and keeping Liz's status under wraps. Jerry climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor disguised as a janitor. He had another person on another floor start a fire in one of the conference rooms. He heard the alarms go off; perfect timing. He hid in a closet until he didn't hear anyone running around and made his way towards Liz's room. The guard had run off to check on the fire. Only Michael stood between him and Liz.

Lulu and Maxie turned to the corner to see Jerry. Maxie covered her mouth to keep from gasping and Lulu pulled her backwards and motioned for her to stay quiet. She could tell that Liz wasn't dead. What is going on?

Jerry walked up behind Michael and took his gun and hit him in the back of the head. As he sunk to the floor, Jerry stepped over him and made his way towards Liz. She opened her eyes just as he got to the side of the bed. Lulu called John and told him to get to Liz's room. She had to do something.

"Ah, my precious Baby's Breath. You're supposed to be dead." He said pulling out the syringe. Liz's eyes got really big. He turned her arm and prepared to inject her with a lethal dose. Just at that moment, Lulu walked into the room.

Jerry jerked his head up. "Screw you Lulu. Well, this is a nice surprise."

Maxie walked up behind her.

"You too?" He smiled. "It will be my added pleasure to deal with you both when I'm done."

Lulu knew she had to buy time. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's none of your concern. Shouldn't you be off painting your nails or gossiping somewhere?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be in jail rotting somewhere?"

"Your big mouth always seems to get you in trouble. Perhaps you'd like a taste of this." He turned and walked towards her. Lulu could see John in the corner of her eye and backed up into Maxie.

John came flying into the room and said freeze. Jerry glanced up for a second and backed up towards Liz.

"You don't want to do that detective."

"I think I do. Now back off."

Jerry started laughing and then dramatically bought the needle down towards Elizabeth as John fired his weapon. Jerry looked stunned. He turned and looked into John's eyes.

"I can't believe you shot me."

"Believe it."

Jerry slumped to the floor. A guard ran into the room and kicked Jerry's gun away and stood over him. John checked on Michael who was lying there unconscious and then assured Liz that Michael was fine. Lulu dove on the floor by Michael's side and tried to wake him. Epiphany ran into the room and gasped.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Help Michael, please." Lulu pleaded.

Epiphany called for two orderlies who maneuvered Michael onto a gurney.

John called Anna.

"We got him."

"What!"

"Long story but he came back to finish the job."

"Is Elizabeth alright?"

"Yeah, we got to her on time. Jerry is dead."

"Thank God. Make sure this time. Don't let his body out of your sight."

John chuckled. "You got it."

Lulu waited for Michael to get put in a room and went in and sat down. She didn't want him to be alone. Maxie had gone home. She had no idea where Carly was but she sent her text. She was shocked when she got an answer back that said on my way. She stared at Michael lying there so peacefully. She remembered when he had gotten shot in the head and how it had affected him. She hoped that Jerry hadn't done anything to permanently hurt him. She wiped a tear away. Michael had been through so much. He didn't deserve this. A few minutes later, Carly came flying into the room. She paused when she saw him just lying there but then slowly walked towards the bed.

"He's alright Carly. It's just a concussion."

Lulu got up to let her sit down. Carly started to cry and Lulu put her hand on her shoulder.

"How long has he been like this." She said softly, touching Michael's hand.

"A few hours."

"I came as quickly as I could."

"It's not your fault Carly." But Carly shook her head. Jerry was involved. She knew it was her fault.

"You can go Lulu, it's okay. We'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you Carly. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Michael."

Lulu turned to go. She'd go sit with Elizabeth for a while.


	13. Final Chapter - Reunion

CHAPTER 11 – Reunion

The next morning, Michael suddenly sprang to life. "Elizabeth." He yelled. His head ached.

"Michael, she's in her room." Carly said gently.

"Mom, what are you doing here" He said holding his throbbing head.

"You were hit over the head and have been unconscious for 12 hours. Where else would I be?"

"I thought you were in jail."

"They let me out when they figured out that Jerry was the one behind all of this.

"Is that who hit me in the head?"

"Yes."

"Elizabeth?" He said in a panick.

Carly paused and looked at him. He was not her little boy anymore. It's not like he ever listened to her to begin with.

"She going to be fine. She's talking again; asking for you."

He smiled at the thought of her.

"Just get a little more rest and I'll take you over there okay."

"Thanks mom!" He didn't want to wait but knew he didn't have the strength. He didn't want to scare Elizabeth. He closed his eyes and thought of her while he rested.

Carly walked over to Elizabeth's room. Lulu had gone home to change so Liz was alone. She stood in the doorway and watched her sleep. She looked pale and weak. Carly sighed and sat in the chair next to the bed. Part of her would be forever thankful for Elizabeth for saving Joss. But the other parts hated this woman beyond reason. She always hated Jason's women. She wanted all of Jason and they just took away his attention. But, she knew she had to get beyond this if she wanted Michael in her life. Elizabeth's eyes opened and found Carly's. She jumped a little in surprise.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Liz said weakly. Liz looked at the glass of water. Carly saw her glance and put the glass up to her mouth.

"Just look at us getting along." Carly said sarcastically.

Liz smiled and stared at her for a moment. Part of her was relieved when she realized Carly wasn't involved. She knew it would kill Michael.

"You didn't poison it did you?" She said smiling.

Carly laughed. "I had no time to pick some up."

Liz started to look serious. "I need to tell you something important." She whispered.

Carly saw the urgency in her eyes.

"Go on."

"Jerry told me that he did all of this to get revenge on you."

Carly looked at her and nodded for her to continue. Even though she knew Liz was right, the words stung.

"He wanted to get back at you because of the way things ended with Jax."

Liz was really struggling to talk and Carly gave her some more water.

"He had planned to take Joss and give her back to Jax. He was watching her."

Carly looked at Liz terrified.

"Go get her Carly. We can't lose her. She's the only part of Jake I have left."

Carly stared at her for a moment trying to process what she just heard. She turned and walked towards the door and then stopped and turned towards her again. She swallowed hard.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Thank you for saving me." Liz said gratefully.

"I'd do anything for my son." She said walking out the door.

Carly ran as fast as she could. She called Sonny but he didn't pick up. So, she swallowed her pride and called AJ and asked him to meet her to go get Joss. He heard how scared she was and agreed. He'd do it for Michael.

"She met AJ at the nanny's house and was surprised to see John standing by his car."

She panicked thinking something had gone wrong. "John, what is it?"

John saw the fear in her eyes. "It's okay. She's playing in the house."

Carly started to lose her balance and AJ steadied her against him. Even though she hated the man, she had to admit that she was glad he was there.

"How did you know to come here?"

"Jerry actually had left an envelope in his hotel room in case of his demise. He mentioned Joss so I located her to make sure she wasn't kidnapped."

Carly started to calm down. "Thank you John." She turned to AJ. "Let's go get my baby".

Carly walked into the house and saw Joss playing with some dolls on the floor. She just started crying and let out a little noise. Joss looked up and saw her mother. She could tell something was wrong but was so happy to see her. "Mommy!" She said jumping up and running over.

Carly got down on her knees and just held her. "Mommy is so glad to you see you baby." She said crying.

"What's wrong Mommy. Did someone make you sad?"

"I'm just really glad to see you. I missed you." She said smiling through her tears.

"I missed you too mommy. Come play with me." Carly looked over at the nanny who smiled at her. AJ watched them play and then joined in. What a strange world. He looked over at Carly. I've hated this woman for so many years. She drives me insane but at the same time, her fire….. He let the thoughts trail off. What am I doing?

Epiphany steered the wheelchair around the corner. Feliz was standing next to her bed and Michael noticed she was smiling. As they approached Liz's room, it was all Epiphany could do to keep Michael in the chair. "Do I need to sit on you Michael Corinthos Jr.?" She said with a smirk.

He looked at her and laughed, knowing she'd do it in a heartbeat.

"No, just drive faster will ya."

She smiled and pushed him into the room. He could no longer contain himself and jumped up.

Unfortunately, it was a bit too much too fast and Epiphany and Felix lunged to steady him.

"Boy, take your time please. I'm not diving onto the floor to break your fall."

Liz chuckled as Michael slowly moved towards her.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry."

"Come here please. I missed your mouth."

Epiphany rolled her eyes and Felix smiled to himself. At least one of us was getting some.

"That's our cue to leave." She said pushing Felix out of the room.

Michael climbed in the bed next to her and she snuggled up against him. It felt so good to feel him next to her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You know I'm going to spend all my time making this up to you."

She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "I'm seriously going to hold you to that."

Michael gently kissed her lips and felt her relax.

"I love you." She said softly.

His eyes jerked open and he stared at her. "I love you more."

"How's your head?"

"Luckily, my head is hard as a rock." He said knocking it and then grimacing.

"I can't wait to go home with you." She said snuggling into him.

"I'm not going to let you out of my sight."

She stared into his eyes for a moment and then closed hers. She felt the warmth of his body next to her and smiled. Everything was going to be alright. She had no idea what the future held for them. But, she was going to enjoy every minute of it. After what they had just been through, they could conquer anything.

THE END


End file.
